Horny Demons on a Summer's Night
by fer1213
Summary: A horned demon, a horny vampire and a sexually repressed Slayer. Watch out for messy explosions.


Still working on my final chapter to "When We Fight", but this has been sitting on my hard drive. I polished it a bit and decided to post it, feedback whore that I am. ;) Again set between S4 and S5.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. (_pouts)_

****

**Horny Demons on a Summer's Night**

"OW! Spike, look out!" Buffy pushed the annoying vampire off of her and jumped up, ready to fight again. But there was nothing to fight. "Where'd it go?"

"Don't know," Spike said, appearing at her shoulder. "Think it just went 'poof'."

"How could a giant horny—horned—green demon just disappear?"

"What's on _your _mind, Slayer?" Spike asked slyly.

"Shut up," Buffy told him. She looked around. "Giles!"

"We can always hope he vanished with our horny demon," Spike offered.

"This is why I'd rather patrol alone. Or even with you. Because I don't really care what happens to you," Buffy said, brushing past Spike to hunt for her Watcher.

"Fine! Be a bitch," Spike grumbled, following her.

Buffy practically tripped over Giles. He was flat on his back in the cemetery grass. Buffy quickly knelt next to him, feeling for his pulse.

"He's alive, Slayer," Spike said. "I can hear his heartbeat."

"Giles? Wake up." Buffy prodded him. He finally stirred.

"Oh for God's—my head," Giles said, struggling to sit. Buffy motioned Spike over to help him. Surprisingly, Spike complied and propped Giles against a nearby headstone.

"What happened?" Buffy asked Giles.

"I'm not quite sure. I was about to step in and help you and Spike when the demon simply vanished. Next thing I knew, you were shaking me. Not all that gently, I might add."

"It was way gentle," Buffy protested.

Spike laughed. "Still don't know your own strength, Slayer?" He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He shook one out and stuck it in his mouth. "So, Watcher, you didn't see where Big, Green and Nasty went either, eh?"

"Well, Spike, I do believe the whole 'my being unconscious' aspect detracted from my ability to deduce that, yes."

"In other words, no," Spike said dryly. He lit his cigarette and blew smoke over Giles's slumped form. "Don't tell me we have to drag him out of here," he complained to Buffy.

Buffy waved the smoke away. She jumped up and took the cigarette from Spike's hand. "I hate it when you smoke," she said, throwing it down and grinding it out with her boot.

"Worried about my health, are you, pet?"

"You so wish."

"Wish it, do I? You don't want to know what I really wish."

Buffy moved closer and poked Spike in the chest. "Oh, I know what you wish, Spike. You wish I'd die a slow, painful death. I know this because it's what I wish for _you_."

"You don't want me dead, Slayer. Who'd you push around then?"

"Believe me. I find someone else. Easily."

Spike sneered at her. "Like good old Riley, yeah?"

"I do not push Riley around!" Buffy yelled.

"No you just walk all over the bugger. While he thanks you and licks your pretty boots."

"Spike. Buffy," Giles said.

"I swear to God, Spike, you'd better get out of my sight before I—"

"Before you what? Tell me, Buffy. Before you what?"

Buffy pulled a stake out of her back pocket. "Don't tempt me."

Spike laughed at her. "Why not? You tempt me every damn day."

"What the hell does that mean?" Buffy asked.

Spike froze. "I'm not sure." Suddenly he grabbed her raised hand, forcing her to drop the stake. He pulled her to his chest. "Fuck it. You tempt me in every way."

While Buffy was processing his words, Spike was suddenly kissing her. Vaguely she heard Giles groan, "Oh good Lord. Not again." But Spike's mouth against hers was so overwhelming, so shocking, yet so familiar…

Before she let herself think, Buffy grabbed his head and kissed him back.

His tongue teased hers. His lips fit hers so perfectly. She wanted to get inside him. Her brain completely shut down as she wrapped a leg around one of his and pressed her body against him. It wasn't until she felt Spike's fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt that common sense stepped back in.

She jumped away from him. "What the fuck are you doing?" She quickly buttoned herself up, glancing at a cringing Giles.

"Why couldn't I have been blind again?" Giles asked the night sky.

Buffy pointed to him. "Giles, you did not just see that."

"Oh good," he said faintly.

She turned back to Spike. "That so did not just happen."

"Right. Fine by me." He paused for a second. "But could we do it just one more time before I go?"

"No!" Buffy said. "What am I doing? My Watcher probably has another concussion and I'm kissing Spike!"

"No, you said that didn't happen," Giles said.

"It happened, mate," Spike told him. "And what's more, she liked it."

"You are delusional! There was no liking!"

Spike raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, there was a little liking," Buffy said before clapping her hand over her mouth. "I did not just say that."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Giles said.

"We didn't _do _anything, Giles," Buffy said with her hands on her hips.

"No. I do believe I'm going to throw up."

"Oh, that kind of sick," Buffy said. She squatted down and wrapped an arm around his back. "Take deep breaths. Where can we get some water?"

"Don't look at me, Slayer," Spike said. "Water is not my beverage of choice, you know."

"Eww, Spike. Why do you always try to gross me out? Does it give you some kind of a cheap thrill?"

"No, I can get my cheap thrills from you, I'm guessing."

Buffy stood up, letting go of Giles. His head hit the tombstone with a solid crack. "How can you say that?" she asked.

"Easy. Just did," Spike said.

Buffy walked over and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" he said.

"I am anything but cheap. If I were to sleep with you, it would blow your tiny mind. The things I can do would make you explode. You could _never _have better than me."

"Care to prove that, love?"

"Uhhh," Giles said. "Buffy…"

"Oh, God. Giles… Spike, help me stand him up. Can you walk, Giles?"

"I think so." Giles attempted to stand, then sank back down to the ground. "Well, maybe I was a bit optimistic."

"Spike," Buffy said, "you help Giles. Let's take him to my house since it's closest."

"And I should listen to you why?" Spike asked.

"Because you'd like to unlive another day?" Buffy replied.

"That threat's getting old, Slayer."

Giles cleared his throat. "I'd really appreciate any assistance you could offer, Spike. I'll pay you."

"All right then," Spike said. He ducked under Giles's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Lead the way, Slayer."

Buffy glared at him, but directed them out of the cemetery. They were making their way to Revello Drive when the demon appeared directly in front of her.

"Buffy! Look out!" Spike yelled.

The very big—very green—demon charged Buffy with its horns lowered. She kicked out, catching it in the forehead and stunning it for a second. She looked behind her at Spike. "Get Giles out of here," she yelled. She turned her head to find the demon right in her face. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Spike!" she squeaked.

Spike hesitated for just a moment before rolling his eyes and shoving Giles to the side. He broke a limb off a tree and swung it at the demon's head. "Let go of her, you wanker."

"Hit harder!" Buffy gurgled.

"I'm hitting it as hard as I can!"

"Do something else!"

Spike shrugged and stuck the limb into the demon's back. It came out the other side with a wet squishing sound. Buffy pulled her legs up just in time. The demon screeched and disappeared, leaving Buffy suspended in the air for a second before she fell. Spike caught her.

"Thanks," she said faintly. His face was very close to hers.

"No problem," he answered, staring at her mouth.

"Spike—"

"Buffy, I—"

"Oh for God's sake! I need medical attention here," Giles said.

"Right," Spike said, slowly lowering Buffy to the ground. She held onto his arms and looked into his eyes for a moment before moving away.

Spike took hold of Giles again. They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Buffy yelled as they came in the front door. "Spike, put Giles on the couch."

Surprisingly, Spike did as he was told without argument. Buffy gave him a suspicious look. "No bitching? No moaning?"

Spike straightened up from the couch and crossed his arms. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not," Buffy said. She looked up to see Joyce coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked, seeing Giles sprawled on the couch.

"Demon," Buffy said.

"Ah."

"He was knocked unconscious. We're not sure why he's not bouncing back faster."

"Doesn't have our stamina, does he, Slayer?" Spike gave Buffy a significant look. She looked back steadily for a moment before turning to her mom.

"What do you think we should do for him?" she asked.

Joyce thought for a moment. "Maybe some tea? And cold washcloths?"

"I'll get the washcloths," Buffy said.

"I'll help you," Spike said.

"You do not need to help me with a couple washcloths," Buffy told him.

"Well, I also wanted to discuss that thing."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, we'll discuss. But stick to the topic, okay?"

Joyce gave them a puzzled look. "You're doing what now?"

"Mom, would you mind making the tea?" Buffy asked.

"Okay," Joyce said. "But you'll fill me in more when I come back."

"You bet. Upstairs, Spike."

Buffy led Spike up the stairs and to the linen closet. He stood very close behind her. "I want to kiss you again," he said. "Why do I want to kiss you again?"

"You don't. You just _think _you do." She handed him two washcloths.

Spike shook his head. "Nope. I really do want to kiss you. And you want to kiss me too."

"No, I don't," she said. "I just _think _I do."

"Buffy…"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Buffy said before giving in and pulling his face to hers. _Mmm_, she thought. _Warm lips of Spike…_

They broke apart so she could breathe, but quickly picked up where they'd left off. Spike dropped the washcloths before grasping her breast and squeezing it lightly. Buffy's knees buckled. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and pushed her against the closet shelves. Buffy rubbed herself sensuously against the bulge in Spike's jeans.

"Watch it, pet," he said as they broke for breath again. "Gonna come if you keep doing that."

"Me too," she said. She kissed him again and moved her hips faster. _Just a few more rubs…_

Buffy's orgasm rolled over her. She arched backwards, hitting her head on a shelf, but even that pain couldn't dim the pleasure. She closed her eyes and calmed slowly.

"Shit," Spike said. "Haven't come in my pants in decades. Bloody embarrassing, that. Though really, really hot."

Buffy opened her eyes. She loosened her legs and Spike helped her to stand. She gave Spike a slight push to get past him. "Better grab one of those washcloths for yourself, then," she said.

"Buffy, what?" He looked at her, confused.

"What's done is done, Spike. We both enjoyed it. Now we both need to forget it ever happened. There's no other option."

Spike laughed, amazed. "So that's it? A little slap and tickle and 'fuck off Spike'?"

"Trust me," Buffy said. "It's better this way." She picked the washcloths up from the floor. "I'll take these downstairs while you clean yourself up."

Spike grabbed her arm. "This is not over, Buffy."

"Spike, don't. Giles is waiting."

"Let him wait."

Buffy shook her head. He let go of her arm. "Fine," he said. "We'll play it your way. For now."

She moved away, heading for the stairs.

"Buffy?"

She turned.

"It'll be even better next time," he said with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Spike," she said and went down the stairs.

"No," he said to her disappearing back. "In yours."

**END**


End file.
